Waterslide
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Charmy makes a waterslide and it doesn't turn out good.


It was a normal boring day at the office with nothing to do except just lounge and do nothing until the phone rang for them to go on a case. The fan was swirling on the ceiling as Vector, the leader of the Chaotix, was sitting at his desk, listening to music while pretending to play a guitar.

Charmy was in the living room watching TV while flipping through channels trying to see if there were any cartoons on. There wasn't, so he shut off the television and flew into the office to see what Vector was doing. When he got in there, he saw him singing while pretending to play a guitar. He covered his ears as he flew over to the crocodile and tapped him on the shoulder causing Vector to turn around and deliver a fist to the bees face.

The bee hit the wall and slid to the floor while Vector was still singing and punching his fists in the air. Charmy rubbed his face and looked up as Vector was started to knock things over. He quickly flew out of the office and slammed the door.

"I'm bored" he then notices Espio was coming out of the kitchen and saw his eye widen.

"Charmy, what happened to your eye" the purple chameleon pointed to his left eye.

"My eye" Charmy looked at the mirror that was next to him and screamed as he saw that his left eye was swollen and blood was running down his cheek.

Espio watched as Charmy fainted to floor while hearing Vector singing in the other room. He shook his head, picked up charmy and walked into the kitchen.

An hour later, charmy awoke and saw that he was on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked around and saw Espio meditating in the corner that he's always at.

"You fainted, Charmy" Espio replied while still having his eyes closed.

"How"

"Your left eye had blood coming out of it and I had to carry you into the kitchen to make sure blood stains weren't on the floor while cleaning your eye"

"Really"

Espio nodded his head.

"Thank you Espio"

"You're welcome Charmy"

Silence passed for a few minutes before Charmy spoke up.

"Hey Espio, I'm bored"

"Then find something to do"

"Like what"

The chameleon shrugged his shoulders while still having his eyes close "I don't know…make a waterslide" he said as heard charmy get off the couch and run up the stairs before hearing a door open then slam followed by another door opening then slamming.

Espio shook his head as he got up and walked over to the couch to continue meditating.

At least Charmy won't have to ask him too many questions about how to make a waterslide.

"_I hope he doesn't make a waterslide in the house" _he thought to himself while continuing to meditate.

* * *

Several hours went by as it was complete quiet in the house.

Espio had finished his meditation an hour ago and was reading the newspaper; while Vector was in a chair with some bandages on his fingers because a couple hours ago, he had come out of the office and was singing at the top of his lungs which startled Espio.

The chameleon had politely told Vector to sing quietly a few times but was completely ignored. So, with no other choice, he grabbed both of Vectors hands and twisted all the fingers causing Vector to scream at the top of his lungs before getting sent to the hospital in which Espio had to call.

"How are you doing Vector?" Espio calmly asked

"Shut up Espio, thanks to you, my fingers won't get healed until next week and not only that, where's Charmy?"

Espio shrugged "upstairs probably"

"He better not be in my room looking for the car keys"

"Still upset on that living room incident with Charmy driving your car into the house while we were next door finding that lost dog for that family"

"Yes I am"

"Get over it"

"No"

Espio rolled his eyes and went back to reading the newspaper before noticing water on the floor.

"_Uh-oh, he didn't"_

He then heard his name get called by Vector.

"Hey Espio, why is there a stream of water on the stairs?"

He didn't answer until another person called out his name.

"Espio"

"_Oh no, Charmy"_

He peered out of the kitchen and saw charmy waving at him while holding a surfing board.

"Espio look, I finally made something…a waterslide in the house" Charmy said out loud.

The chameleon glanced at Vector who was giving him a glare which meant _what did you tell him to do this time Espio and you better have the insurance to cover for this_. He sighs as he went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table to continue reading the newspaper.

A few seconds later

Something had tumbled down the stairs, followed by a thud and some crying from Charmy.

"My leg," Charmy cried as he watched Espio walked out of the kitchen and over to front door "Espio, my leg…it's broken" he continued whining because his leg wasn't really broken; he just wanted to see if Espio would help him up and get yelled at by Vector.

"Aren't you going to help him" Vector said in annoyance while listening to the bee doing a fake crying.

"No" he replied calmly.

"Why?"

Espio turned to look at the Crocodile "because, we'll get into an argument and pretty soon, Charmy will join in while crying and then the three of us will get into a fight" he was really frustrated now because the damage to the house was going to be expensive if the house was flooded.

He opened the door, walked outside and slammed it shut before opening it back up.

"One other thing, I'm not calling the hospital, because he won't learn anything if I do" he then slammed the door one more time and walked out to the other side of the street.

Vector just sighs as he got out of his chair and walked up the stairs while ignoring Charmy because he wanted to see where the water was coming from.

Espio was leaning against a light pole while waiting for something to happen.

"_It's been ten minutes and I don't think the house is flooded right now" _he looked over at the house to where the Chaotix detective agency was and saw the door fly open with water gushing out.

He saw charmy on the couch pretending that he was on a surfboard.

"_Where's Vector?'_

He watched as the couch stop right next too him and watch as charmy jumped off the couch.

"Did you have fun?" Espio asked.

"Yes, that was…AWSOME" Charmy shouted in excitement as he tossed several cushion into the street.

"Have you seen Vector?"

"I'm right here" Vector replied as he in the grass face first before getting up.

Espio smirked as Charmy tossed another cushion into the street.

"Espio, Charmy…what the hell were you two doing?" Vector as he was now ready to beat the two up.

"I told charmy to make a waterslide, so he can be occupied for awhile and now that the house is a mess or destroy; you're going to have too pay for the damages" Espio said in a calm voice before taking off down the street.

"Espio, wait for me" Charmy called out as flew down the street so he wouldn't get beaten up by Vector.

"Get back you two" Vector yelled out as he chases the two down the street.

* * *

**Later that night**

Espio and Charmy were in a wet living room, but nothing was destroyed. Vector was in the kitchen paying some bills and he was really mad

"Hey Espio"

"Yeah Charmy"

"I wonder if Vector knows about the water pump that I accidentally backed up"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I made my waterslide, I went down to the basement and put the water pump on full blast but I accidentally broke it"

"You did what?"

All of a sudden, the house started to shake right away as Charmy flew towards the front door to open it then slamming it shut behind him and flying down the street. Espio ran towards the window and dove right through it, breaking it in the process. He quickly got up and ran down the street.

The two of them were at a bus stop, just in time to get on a bus and leave the neighbor just as the house got destroyed with water along with a few other houses.

"Uh charmy"

"I know…the pipes in the ground might've gotten backed up"

"I hope Vector got in time"

"I'm sure he did"

The two of them enjoyed the bus ride for awhile before checking in into a hotel for the night.

The next day; both detectives got word that Vector was in the hospital and that he was okay, but they weren't going to visit him because he would probably ripe them to shreds for destroying the office.

After a few days

Vector got better, now he was trying to look for Espio and Charmy but they were long gone because they were on Vacation somewhere; they would wait a while then head back to see if Vector was calmed down. If he wasn't, then another Vacation was on the house.


End file.
